Dragon Ball DxD El Legado De Los Dioses
by BlackVegetoDiosRosa
Summary: Todo empieza cuando 3 adolescentes comienzan a notar algo raro en su interior donde estos descubren en un sueño los causantes de esta sensacion las cuales eran almas de guerreros muy poderosos los cuales murieron o desaparecieron donde sus almas buscaban huspedes dignos donde encontraron a estos 3 destinandolos a liberar su pontenciañ y proteger a los que ellos quieren
1. Capitulo 1: El comienzo

Buenas gente hoy les vengo a presentar mi primer fanfic tuve errores en una cuenta asi que en esta lo publicaré cada vez que tenga tiempo ademas de no cometer errores para no cagarla xD bueno como ya saben necesitare apoyo y si tengo errores hacermelo saber como ya sabran este fanfic será sobre dragón ball z en el cual a medida que el fanfic avance añadiré otras cosas que vendrian de parte de ustedes como colocar otros animes en este crossover pero bueeh sin más relleno les dejo aquí con el fanfic que lo disfruten.

Todo comienza un dia comun y corriente para los hermanos Son.

?: Cuanto falta para llegar a la escuela TnT

?: No se pero sigue caminando es el primer día y no queremos llegar tarde...

?: Pero hermano TnT...

?: Jack sólo hazme caso...

Jack: Vale...

Estos mientras caminaban se dan cuenta que un amigo de su infancia estaba enfrente de ellos y estos van a saludarle

?: Mira allá esta Haru...oye haru!...

Haru: Hey Jack, vegeto como están!

Vegeto: Bien y tu?

Haru: Bien, jajaja al parecer Jack no ah cambiado esa forma de ser no?

Jack: ( este solo se limita a hacer un sonido con la boca en forma de desagrado y voltear a otro lado) Mphh...

Vegeto: en eso tienes razon... (suspiro)

Vegeto: Tu iras a nuestra escuela supongo?..

Haru: Jajaja si supones bien ademas es logico llevamos el mismo uniforme

Vegeto: si ya veo, no me habia fijado

Jack: tengo sueño TnT

Vegeto: vamos ahi que seguir caminando

Despues de unos 5 min caminando nuestros protagonistas llegan a su destino.

Jack: oigan estoy aburrido

Haru: Jajaja tu siempre de buenas no? Jack

Jack: Oye callate no pude dormir bien anoche

Haru: Venga se te pasara ademas abran muchas linduras asi que animate

Jack: Como sea TnT

Vegeto: no entendere nunca tu perversion

Haru: Jajaja veo que tu tampoco haz cambiado vegeto...

Vegeto: Si com... O.O

Haru: Eh? ( voltea ) O.O

Jack: oigan ya llega... PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESA ES NUESTRA ESCUELA! O.O

Vegeto: es inmensa O.O

Haru: vaya que nuestros padres se lucieron esta vez eh?...

Vegeto: Bueno no importa vamos tenemos que llegar a tiempo!

Jack: Vale vale ya no nos apures...

Haru: jajaja anda Jack saca una sonrisa! ( hace mueca)

Jack: no empiezes -.-

Ya dentro de la escuela.

Jack: Vaya es aun mas grande por dentro...

Haru: Ni que lo digas

Vegeto: nuestra clase esta en el segundo piso vamos...

Estos suben y llegan a su salon.

Vegeto: bueno es aqui... asi que (toca la puerta)

Profesor: ( abre la puerta y los mira ) si?

Haru: hola somos nuevos y esta es nuestra clase...

Profesor: Oh ya veo asi que ustedes son los nuevos!... en ese caso esperen un momento aqui...

Los 3: Vale!..

Profesor: bueno alumnos tendremos hoy 3 nuevos integrantes asi que les agradesco ser muy corteses.

Las chicas en sus pensamientos: (Esperemos que sean unos chicos guapos)

Los chicos en sus pensamientos: (Esperemos que sean unas chicas bien sexys)

Los 3: (Pasan y se ponen enfrente del escritorio)

Las chicas: Kyaaaaaaaa! Son muy apuestos! *pensaban las chicas*

Los chicos: Demonios mas rivales... *pensaban los chicos*

Profesor: presentense

Vegeto: Claro... Hola yo soy vegeto y este es mi hermano Jack (pone su mano en la cabeza) y este otro nuestro amigo Haru (pone su codo en su hombro) Espero que nos podamos llevar bien!...

Profesor: pueden tomar esos asientos de alla (señala los 3 asientos que estaban solos los cuales 1 estaba ubicado atras en la ventana, otro al frente y uno en medio de las chicas)

Los 3: Vale muchas gracias ( van y se sientan)

Vegeto: (se sonrojo al ver una chica con pelo negro, unos ojos morados muy hermosos y un esbelto cuerpo que quedaba muy bien con ella) * en sus pensamientos * demonios es muy hermosa... (se sienta en la silla donde el profesor le dijo que se sentara) *pensamientos* vaya es una buena vista... (Este se pone a observar por la ventana, dentro de 2 minutos deja de observar por la ventana y se centra en la clase)

Jack: (se sienta en la parte de atras de la 2 fila y todas las chicas lo miraban con corazones en sus ojos) eh?...me siento muy incomodo *piensa este*

Haru: (se sienta en la primera fila en el asiento de enfrente) *en sus pensamientos* demonios que suerte la de Jack y Vegeto estan sentados en los mejores asientos TnT (llora al estilo anime de forma muy comica)

Pasan las horas y suena la campana de recreo.

Vegeto: (Se estira y se levanta) Bien...es hora de comer jejeje (sonrie y va a donde su hermano) oye Jack vayamos a comer juntos te parece?

Haru: ( se les acerca por atras y dice) oigan no me olviden jejeje...

Jack: Vale (se levanta y los 3 se van a la puerta donde todas las chicas los rodean) PERO QUE?...

Las chicas le preguntaban si tenian novia, que les gustaba de las chicas, cuales eran sus pasatiempos, etc.

Vegeto: (Estaba muy incomodo y dice) Esto... (Se va corriendo y nota que un pequeño grupo de amigos conformado por 3 estaban viendolos con celos estos eran el trio pervertido el cual lo integraba Hyoudou Issei y sus 2 amigos motohama y matsuda)

Issei: Vaya esos 3 si que son afortunados apenas llegan y tienen a todas las chicas bajo sus pies... (mira a los 3 con rabia)

Los 3 lloran comicamente pero pasado un rato se van para hablar sobre sus cosas pervertidas mientras con nuestros protagonistas

Vegeto: Vaya...nunca habia corrido tanto en mi vida... (mira el suelo y un poco cansado)

Jack: Creen que las perdimos?... (los mira y este estaba sin aire)

Haru: supongo pero porque huimos de esas hermosu...

Vegeto: (le da un golpe y dice) no comiences con tus idioteses...

Haru: Eres muy malo... (Se soba la cabeza)

Jack: (Se rie y luego dice) Bueno a comer...

Estos se sientan bajo un edificio viejo a comer tranquilos. Dentro de unos minutos terminan de comer y estos se arrecuestan en el cesped a mirar el cielo...

Vegeto: Vaya estoy repleto...

Jack: igual (Erupta)

Haru: ni que lo digan (pone cara de satisfacción)

Derrepente los 3 escuchan un ruido y voltean al lugar de donde salio viendo que en el edificio se asomaba una linda chica con una cabellera rojo carmesi, unos ojos azules cristal como el agua de un manantial, un buen cuerpo y una hermosura envidiable...

Vegeto: (se sonroja un poco y la mira sin decir nada)

Jack: (se sonroja un poco y susurra) que linda...

Haru: (se queda sin palabras)

Esta los mira y sonrie luego vuelve a entrar al edificio desapareciendo de la vista de ellos

?: Oye Akeno...

Akeno: digame presidenta...

?: esos chicos de alla afuera tienen una poder oculto podria ser de ayuda para mi clan puedes seguirlos cuando salgamos de la escuela?

Akeno: Claro presidenta Rias...

Mientras tanto con los chicos, se ve que estos estaban impresionados por la belleza de cierta chica de cabellos rojos

Vegeto: Saben quien es ella?... (Sigue observando la ventana por donde Rias los miraba)

Jack: No lo se... (Mira al mismo lugar que su hermano)

Haru: Bueno...tenemos que volver ya va a sonar la campana (Los mira)

Vegeto: Vale...

Jack: Como sea (Se levanta y junto a su amigo y hermano van dentro de la escuela topandose con las chicas denuevo quienes los buscaban sin parar)

Chicas: AHI ESTAN!

Los 3: !CORRAN! (Estos se van corriendo rapido a su salón llegando en menos de unos minutos)

Vegeto: no nos dejaran en paz... (suspira)

Jack: no, pero a Haru le encanta esto...

Haru: (Sonrie y dice) Claro no les gustaria estar rodeados de chicas?

Vegeto: (Lo mira serio pero muy comico a la vez) Solo a ti te gusta eso...

Estos entran a clase y se van a sus respectivos asientos justo en ese momento el profesor entra y comienza a dar su clase. Al pasar unas horas las clases terminan y todos puedes regresar a su casa donde nuestros protagonistas se encontrarian con Issei donde este los saludaria pensando que si se vuelve amigo de ellos podria estar rodeado de chicas. Los 3 se llevaban muy bien con Issei sobretodo Haru que entendia los deseos pervertidos de Issei, pasa el rato de tanta charla y caminata donde Issei y nuestro trio llegan a un parque en el cual los destinos de cada uno se separarian exceptuando a nuestros hermanos los cuales iban juntos hablando sobre la escuela, pero algo los pondria atentos ya que sentian que alguien o algo los seguia.

Vegeto: sentiste eso no?... (Mira a su hermano pero a la vez estaba un poco sorprendido que pudiera sentir la presencia de las personas)

Jack: si esto es raro pero no es momento de preocuparnos por esto ahi que saber quien nos sigue y que quiere (Mira a Vegeto serio)

Vegeto: Si... (estos siguen caminando normalmente y se meten por un callejon donde se esconden para sorprender a la persona que los seguia)

Akeno desde la distancia los seguia y se mete por el callejon donde estos se metieron dandose cuenta que los perdio de vista

Akeno: Vaya donde se abran metido... (una voz proveniente a sus espaldas llamaria su atencion)

Vegeto: Quien eres y porque nos sigues... (La mira serio pero ve que es la chica que este vio al entrar al salon y donde este pensaria que ella tiene un mejor cuerpo que el de Rias) *pensamientos* Que demonios estoy pensando no es momento para eso...

Akeno: No nada solo tenia curiosidad de ustedes es que se me hacen interesantes...(Vegeto la mira serio y dice que ella estaba mintiendo)... Ara ara que malo Vegeto... (Este se sonroja pero le pide que diga la verdad) Esta bien...puedo sentir que ustedes poseen un poder oculto que a despertado un interes hacia ustedes de mi presidenta

Vegeto: tu presidenta?...poder oculto? (La mira serio)

Jack: (solo estaba viendo la escena)

Akeno: Si...

Vegeto: *piensa* es hermosa pero esta loca...aunque talvez sea verdad me eh sentido raro desde hace rato y creo que tambien explicaria la razon del porque mi hermano y yo pudimos sentir su presencia (la sigue mirando y este dice) Vale... y quien es tu presidenta?

Akeno: Es la señorita Rias Gremory (esta sonrie)

Vegeto: Ya veo... *piensa* no la conosco... (la mira) bueno... en ese! (este ve como una lanza de luz iba directo hacia Akeno pero este reacciona rapido y la aparta cayendo encima de los pechos de esta sonrojandola por la posicion y accion de este)... Estas bien?.. ( la mira sonrojado)

Akeno: Si... (sonrie y se levantan)

Jack: Que diablos es eso! (este ve una persona en el cielo con alas negras la cual cargaba otra lanza de luz en su mano izquierda el cual la lanza directo a Jack)

Vegeto: JACK QUITATE! (este se lanza a salvar a Jack pero llega demaciado tarde y la lanza llega a donde Jack impactando con el)

Vegeto solo podia esperar lo peor y miraba la escena asustado, este va rapido a ayudarle y nota que solo fue una cortada en su hombro ya que de milagro la lanza habia sido desviada haciendo que esta solo le cortase un poco el brazo

Jack: (estaba desmayado ya que libero su poder inconcientemente para poder desviar la lanza, donde su poder se disparo a tal magnitud que no pudo soportar y perdio la conciencia)

Vegeto: (Lo miraba y este estaba muy molesto haciendo que su poder aumentara creando un aura de Ki en forma de llama la cual rodeaba su cuerpo) Me las pagaras maldito! AHHH! (Lanza un grito el cual hace que su aura se desnivele y esta comience a tener un movimiento mas erratico ademas del aumento de poder que este desbordaba) TOMA ESTO! (Este va a donde el Hombre y de un salto le da un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago sacandole el aire seguido de una combinacion de golpes y luego una patada el cual hace que este se estrelle en el suelo) *piensa* Que me ocurre es como si mi cuerpo se controlara solo por la rabia... (Este mira al hombre y estaba muy malherido el cual este se levanta y suplica piedad donde Vegeto con la rabia que tenia estira sus manos y luego las lleva a su cintura diciendo) FINAL...KAME...HAME...HAAAA! (Lanzando una gran maza de energia azul con amarillo que iba directo hacia el hombre desintegrandolo por completo, justo en ese momento el poder de Vegeto desaparece y su aura tambien donde este cae al suelo con los ojos en blanco sucediendole lo mismo que a Jack)

Akeno al ver esto siente una sensacion al ver a Vegeto la cual no entendia pero se sentia bien para ella

Akeno: Ara Ara Vegeto Kun eres un hombre muy fuerte ademas de sexy (Lleva sus dedos a su boca y se relame los labios) Bueno no puedo dejarlos aqui los llevare al club... (Esta los toma y en un circulo magico desaparecen para llevarselos a donde Rias)

Akeno llega junto a nuestro duo y Rias se impresiona y pregunta que habia ocurrido

Akeno: Presidenta al parecer tenia razon sobre estos 2 sobretodo vegeto el es muy fuerte...

Rias: Ya veo y que ocurrio porque estan asi?

Akeno: Fue porque un angel caido nos ataco y este me iba a lastimar pero Vegeto me salvo, donde el angel caido al ver esto aprovecho para atacar al hermano de Vegeto donde este fue herido y Vegeto saco todo su poder por la furia que este sintio y mato al Angel caido...

Rias: Ya veo... pues tendremos que llevarlos a su casa y curar sus heridas ademas de restaurar sus poderes

Akeno: Ara Ara Rias haras ese metodo con los 2? Dejame a Vegeto a mi (Esta lo mira picara y sonrojada)

Rias: Vale Akeno pero no hagas nada indecente esta bien?

Akeno: Claro jijiji (Sonrie de forma pervertida)

Rias: Bueno vamos a llevarlos...

Akeno: Vale...

Las 2 sensuales chicas toman a los 2 hermanos y en un circulo magico desaparecen y dentro de este cada una toma un camino para poder aparecer en el respectivo cuarto de los chicos. Al llegar Rias al cuarto de Jack esta lo mira y se sonroja ya que le parecia atractivo y esta procede a acostarlo su cama donde esta para curarle y restaurar su poder procede a quitarse toda la ropa para acostarse con el.

Con Akeno esta acostaria a Vegeto en su cama y le quitaria su ropa viendo que este era un poco musculoso (Nota: Dentro de que avance el Fanfic entenderan porque tendran cambios fisicos y de la personalidad nuestros protagonistas ahora sigamos) Esta nota que su pelo se volvio mas de punta y levantado desafiando la gravedad.

Akeno: Vaya interesante ahora estas mas musculoso y mas guapo (Se sonroja y pasa sus dedos desde el pecho de Vegeto Hasta su abdomen y lo mira pervertidamente) Vaya que eres interesante Vegeto Kun (esta se desnuda y se acuesta al lado de Vegeto abrazandolo y poniendo sus pechos en su brazo donde expulsaria magia para curarle)

Vegeto: (Estaba teniendo un sueño raro cuando derrepente ve a alguien con un dogi Azul y anarajando con unos guantes blancos al igual que sus botas, este era un hombre el cual era muy musculoso y con un pelo negro levantado desafiando la gravedad *Si este es Vegeto Amigos* El cual al ver que Vegeto estaba alli este lo saluda y dice) Vaya asi que porfin liberaste tu poder oculto... (Vegeto lo mira confundido y recuerda lo que sucedio) Vaya parece que estas confundido (Vegeto asiente y lo mira intrigado donde le pregunta quien era) Digamos que soy tu (Vegeto lo mira y pregunta yo?)...Si pero en este caso soy tu (Vegeto se impresiona pero sigue viendolo y pregunta el porque su Alma era diferente a el) Bueno te tendre que explicar todo de todos modos, yo soy el alma de un guerrero muy poderoso surgido de la fusion de 2 poderosos guerreros llamados goku y vegeta los cuales en la batalla contra Zamasu se fusionaron para poder hacerle frente a la fusion de los Zamasu, pero en el momento que se separaron pues mi alma salio de su cuerpo ya que no existe pero esta no subio al cielo y quedo atrapada en esa dimension, pero al momento de que Zeno sama el cual es el Rey del Todo destruyera el universo se abrio un portal por donde pase donde sin dudarlo busque un portador digno el cual ese eres tu (Vegeto se impresiona y dice el porque el?) Fuiste el primero que encontre (Vegeto se cae de espalda) Pero al pasar del tiempo vi que eras digno aunque te allá elegido al azar (Vegeto dice ya veo) Bueno te preguntaras por que ahora cambiaste un poco fisicamente y en tu personalidad (Vegeto asiente) En ese caso digamos que a medida que pase el tiempo, donde empiezes a ser mas cercano a mi, ya que mi alma y tu cuerpo se uniran en un momento, sufriras cambios los cuales te haran parecer a tu antiguo cuerpo y a poseer sus memorias, digamos que te veras igual que yo (Vegeto le dice que continue hablando) tambien seras capas de manejar mi poder y a poseer celulas sayajin... (Vegeto lo mira y se impresiona) Cierto no sabes que son los sayajin bueno cuando te transfiera mis memorias ya veras que son...(Vegeto asiente) Bueno pero no creas que al momento de mi alma y tu cuerpo se unan podras controlar todo mi poder,claro que lo tendras al 100% pero si quieres liberar todo tu potencial tendras que liberarlo entrenando y por tu cuenta propia con el suficiente entrenamiento podras controlar y hasta superar mis poderes, pero no te preocupes se te hara mas facil ya que al ser sayajin tus poderes aumentaran con cada batalla y entrenamiento que realices (Vegeto se impresiona y pregunta el porque no puede liberarlo todo sin entrenar) Bueno eso es facil, la razon de ello es porque tu cuerpo no esta apto ni acostumbrado a tanto poder y energia por lo que aun teniendo el cuerpo indicado no podrias usar mi poder porque no sabrias como y no tendrias el suficiente entrenamiento fisico y mental para lograr controlarlo y expulsarlo... (Vegeto lo mira y dice Ya veo...) Bueno dejemos de hablar y vayamos a lo que venimos, acercate... (Vegeto se acerca y lo mira) Ya es momento para que me una a ti, asi que no te vayas a asustar cuando veas visiones o tu cuerpo cambie es normal ya que tu cuerpo esta cambiando para ser apto para mi alma y las visiones serian solo recuerdos...

El alma de Vegeto pondria su mano en el cuerpo de el nuevo Vegeto donde este comenzaria a unirse lentamente entrando en su pecho, donde el nuevo Vegeto comenzaria a ver recuerdos, sus batallas, las familias y amigos de Goku y Vegeta, etc. Donde el alma de Vegeto al desaparecer, El nuevo Vegeto quedaria en un plano oscuro flotando en la nada, en el cual miraria unas luces que parecian unas llamas las cuales eran de color blanco,amarillo,rojo y azul. A medida de que este se acercaba a ellas sufria visiones del pasado de Vegeto pero no le daria importancia y su cuerpo cambiaria poco a poco, al llegar donde las luces veria que son unas auras muy raras las cuales se unirian entrando en el pecho de Vegeto el cual gritaria por el dolor que sintio en ese momento, donde su aura blanca saldria rodeandolo pero derrepente, su aura comienza a cambiar a una amarilla donde este seguiria gritando aumentando su poder inconcientemente transformandose en super sayajin y superando los poderes de este hasta el 3, donde su aura cambiaria denuevo a una roja transformandolo en super sayajin dios rojo, y luego su pelo cambiaria a azul y su aura igual donde llegaria a la fase azul del dios super sayajin pero de tanto poder este se destransformaria cayendo en el vacio oscuro el cual comienza a agrietarse haciendo que este despierte asustado.

Vegeto: (Se despierta hiperventilado como si tuviese asma y con su cara con lagrimas por el dolor que sintio) Todo fue un sueño?... (susurra donde al voltear ve a Akeno dormida y este recuerda lo sucedido) Al parecer en el momento que me desmaye me trajo a mi hogar... (sonrie y luego acaricia su cabeza) Nose porque pero juro que te protegere...juro que los protegere a todos cueste lo que me cueste...

Bueno chicos este es el primer capitulo del fan fic espero que les haya gustado para la siguiente parte necesitare su apoyo y que comenten 5 comentarios positivos sobre el fan fic y en que puedo mejorar para que sea de su agrado y lo se me pase un poco con el parrafo al final de Vegeto pero tenia que explicarlo de esta forma para que se pueda entender, solo espero que les haya gustado nos vemos que tengan buen dia


	2. Capitulo 2: La decisión de Vegeto

Bueno chicos aqui les traigo la segunda parte de este crossover espero que les guste.

En una casa, dentro de un cuarto donde estaba una chica y un chico en una cama, donde el chico la miraba sonriente por que se veia muy linda al dormir, este chico y esta chica se llaman Vegeto y Akeno.

''Vaya si que duerme" Decia Vegeto sonriendo pero derrepente se pregunta ''Como es que apareci en mi cuarto y porque Akeno duerme conmigo..." Este recuerda el dia de ayer donde este al luchar con ese hombre y liberar parte de su poder por medio de la furia este se desmayo ''Ya veo deberia agradecerle por llevarme a mi casa" Este suspira y se levanta estirando sus brazos cuando derrepente este se resbala jalando las sabanas donde estas arropaban a Akeno la cual estaba desnuda donde Vegeto se sonroja y la mira ''E...e..ella esta...Desnuda!" La mira sonrojado pero nota que la chica se desperto por el grito que este lanzo.

La chica peli negra se levanta mirandolo y dice ''Ara ara Vegeto Kun no es de caballeros hacerle cosas pervertidas a una chica mientras esta duerme" Lo mira pervertidamente mientras una sonrisa se crea en su cara.

''Yo no hice nada..." Dice este un poco sonrojado y le pregunta señalandola con un dedo ''Que haces desnuda en mi cama!?" Decia el joven esperando una respuesta de ella

Akeno lo mira y sonrie diciendole ''Pues al ver que tu y tu hermano estaban muy mal heridos pues los lleve a donde la presidenta Rias la cual trato de curarlos y restaurar sus energias pero era imposible, asi que la segunda manera era acostarnos con ustedes para poder curarlos completamente" Decia Akeno

"Eso no responde el porque estas desnuda en mi cama...'' dice Vegeto mirandola serio y con los brazos cruzados cuando derrepente suena su estomago y este dice ''Bueno no importa vayamos a comer asi que vistete" Este se viste y sale para que Akeno tenga privacidad en cambiarse cuando al salir se encuentra a su hermano Jack en la puerta de su respectivo cuarto

''Veo que despertaste eh hermano" Dice Jack mientras este estaba arrecostado en la puerta sentado en el suelo

Vegeto cierra la puerta, donde este sonrie y lo mira ''Si y porque estas despierto tan temprano? no acostumbrabas a levantarte tarde para ir a la escuela?" Lo mira intrigado

Jack lo mira y dice ''Pues paso algo, por eso me levante tan temprano" Dice Jack mientras desvia su mirada hacia otro lado sonrojado ''Recuerdas la chica que vimos en la ventana ayer?"

''Dejame adivinar ella aparecio en tu cama verdad? Me paso igual pero con la chica de ayer que nos seguia" Dice este viendo a su hermano cuando su conversacion se interrumpe por ciertas chicas que abren las puertas de los cuartos de los chicos

''Ya estan listas?" Dicen los 2 jovenes viendo a las chicas que durmieron con ellas.

Estas asienten y Akeno toma del brazo a su Vegeto donde este reacciona y le pregunta ''Que haces?..." Donde ella sonrie y pega sus pechos en el brazo de el diciendo "No es obvio? es una muestra de afecto o te molesta?" Esta lo mira a sus ojos y este la mira a los de ellas y responde ''No no, no me molesta..." Este voltea y una sonrisa recorre su cara la cual Akeno se da cuenta y sonrie.

Todos llegan a la sala donde Jack y Vegeto acompañados de Rias y Akeno, Saludan a sus tios donde estos preguntan quienes son ellas presentandolas, pasado unos minutos el desayuno esta listo donde los jovenes se sientan a comer

''Oye Jack?" Pregunta el tio de los jovenes ''Si tio?" Este tenia las mejillas llenas de comida y restos de ella en su cara ''Rias es tu novia o me equivoco?" lo mira intrigado donde Jack traga su comida ahogandose con ella, donde este toma un vaso de agua y bebe para pasar la comida ''Que te hace pensar eso?" Mira nervioso a su tio el cual responde ''Durmieron juntos asi que solo suponia" Sonrie y mira a Jack el cual solo se limitaba a comer ya que estaba sonrojado y nervioso al pensar que va a pensar Rias sobre esto, donde la Pelo carmesí comía nerviosa y sonrojada

Justo en el momento que Jack y Vegeto van por el segundo plato la tia de los dos le hace la misma pregunta a Vegeto sobre el y Akeno, Donde nuestro joven sayajin se limito a responder ''No es momento para eso" Mientras seguía comiendo tranquilo, al terminar todos de comer estos se preparan y salen de la casa, donde Rias estaba muy cercana a Jack y Akeno a Vegeto los cuales se sentian bien tenerlas cerca donde estos comienzan a sentir algo que nunca habian sentido era una sensación rara para ellos pero les gustaba

Pasado un rato llegarian a la escuela siendo recibidos por la vista asesina de los chicos hacia ellos y celos por parte de las chicas hacia Akeno y Rias ''La atmosfera se siente pesada" Dice Vegeto ''Tienes razón" Dice una Rias suspirando, al entrar todos se despiden yendo a sus respectivos salones donde Rias seria la unica que se separaría de los hermanos y de Akeno, los cuales llegan a su salon y entran sentandose en sus asientos donde Akeno tomaria el mas cerca de Vegeto el cual solo se sentiria feliz por dentro al ver que ella estaba cerca de el, Mientras que con Jack este solo estaba pensativo acerca de lo que ocurrio ayer pero sus pensamientos serian interrumpidos por el profesor el cual dijo que era tiempo de que tomaran asiento para tomar clases donde todos hacen caso, dando comienzo a la clase donde Vegeto y Jack de la nada entenderian todo lo que decia el profesor, Vegeto gracias a la inteligencia de Vegeta y Jack por una razón desconocida

Luego de las clases estos salen a caminar y por supuesto a comer donde se encuentran con Issei y Haru los cuales solo hablaban de cosas pervertidas, el grupo conformado por los 4 se sentarian cerca del edifico viejo para comer y ver el cielo

''Oye Jack" Diria Vegeto viendo a su hermano el cual terminaba de comer su tercer Ben To ''Que ocurre?" Diria un Jack preocupado al ver a su hermano tan serio ''Que piensas sobre amar?" Dice Vegeto viendo el suelo ''Pues que es el sentimiento que nos permite querer al otro y estar siempre a su lado para cuidar y protegerlo no" Este mira el cielo y mira a Vegeto el cual dice ''Eso era lo que decia nuestra madre" Dice Vegeto susurrando ''Dijiste algo?" Dice Jack mirando a su hermano intrigado ''No no, no es nada solo queria saber que pensabas ejejej" Este mira el cielo cuando es interrumpido por cierto duo de pervertidos los cuales estaban calculando las medidas de las chicas desde lejos

Justo en el momento que Vegeto iba a decirles algo suena la campana donde el grupo de amigos se levantan y van a su salon para ver las ultimas clases para irse a sus casas, Estos se separan y cada uno va a su respectivo salon donde estos al entrar como siempre toman asiento en donde al pasar el tiempo sonaria la campana de salida donde los hermanos saldrian encontrandose con Haru, asi que estos tomarian camino hacia sus casas donde en el camino Haru les contaria que tuvo un sueño raro donde un gato morado le hablaba que la alma de este habia elegido su cuerpo donde justo en ese momento que Haru le iba a decir el nombre

''Se llama Bills y es el Dios de la destrucción" Dice Vegeto donde Haru le pregunta ''Como lo sabes?" Vegeto le responde ''Es simple yo tambien tuve un sueño con un tipo llamado Vegeto..." Vegeto les contaria todo donde Jack tambien revelaria que tambien tuvo uno con un hombre llamado Black donde este tambien contaria su sueño y todo ''A ver si entiendo los 3 fuimos elegidos por Dioses? Eso explica porque ustedes tambien han estado cambiando fisicamente y un poco su personalidad" Dice Vegeto mirandolos mientras estos solo pensaban las cosas cuando derrepente llegan al lugar donde se separarian para ir a la casa de cada uno, estos se despiden y se van

''Jack!" Dice Vegeto mirandolo ''Que ocurre?..." Jack lo mira mientras siguen caminando y Vegeto se detiene con las manos abajo de su cintura y con los puños cerrados dice ''Necesito hacerme mas fuerte, Tengo que serlo para proteger a los que quiero" Lo dice de forma decidida y seria donde Jack dice ''Yo tambien me hare mas fuerte no dejare que un simple mortal supere a un dios" Este se rie y sigue caminando donde Vegeto solo lo miraba con una sonrisa ''Esa es la actitud!" Estos llegan a su casa donde directamente pasarian a dormir

Vegeto tendria un sueño donde este estaria rodeado de las ruinas de una ciudad, con sangre en sus manos la cual este observaba asustado notando que sus manos solo temblaban mientras la lluvia cae en el, Este al ver que un trueno cae ve la silueta conocida a lo lejos donde este se levantaria con mucho esfuerzo y tambaleandose llegaria al cuerpo que estaba tirado en el suelo donde este veria que era Haru el cual estaba con los ojos en blanco, Vegeto al verlo este caeria de rodillas mirando la escena donde este sin dudarlo mueve el cuerpo de su amigo el cual no respondia justo en ese momento comenzarian a salir lagrimas de sus ojos, donde el cuerpo de Haru cambiaria al de Jack donde Vegeto miraba todo llorando y raspando sus dientes uno con otros por la rabia, al pestañar ve a Akeno donde esta estiraria y acariciaria la mejilla de Vegeto haciendo que este deje sus ojos abiertos de impresion mientras lagrimas salian de sus ojos, Vegeto vuelve a pestañar y ve a sus tios donde este siente un gran impacto en su corazón, pero al sentir este impacto ve a sus padres haciendo que su ira y tristeza estallen haciendo que lanze un gran grito de dolor donde Vegeto jalaria su pelo en forma de desesperación mientras seguia gritando aumentando su poder donde alcanzaria el poder del super sayajin el cual al conseguirlo golpearia el suelo y voltea hacia atras viendo una silueta donde este le diria "Pagaras por todo lo que has hecho MALDITO!" Lanzandose a la silueta donde esta solo sonreiria y lanzaria un esfera de energia a Vegeto donde antes de impactar Vegeto se despertaria gritando ''NO!" Este tendria lagrimas en sus ojos y respiraba muy rapido por la boca donde tocaria su pecho, pero una voz lo sacaria de sus pensamientos donde este voltearia viendo a Akeno con una cara de preocupación

''Vegeto Kun estas bien?, pasa algo?" Lo miraria asustada donde Vegeto sin dudarlo la abrazaria haciendo que Akeno se sonroje ''Akeno yo te protegere no dejare que te hagan daño...me hare mas fuerte para poder hacerlo" Vegeto la abrazaria mas fuerte donde esta al oir las palabras de Vegeto se sonrojaria y corresponderia el abrazo ''Se que lo haras" Dice Akeno separandose los 2 viendose fijamente donde se acercarian poco a poco sus labios sin darse cuenta, donde surgiria un beso muy apasionado entre estos 2, donde al momento se separarian y Vegeto se acostaria abrazando a Akeno y esta acurrucandose en sus brazos ''Oye Akeno" Dice Vegeto sonrojado ''Dime Vegeto Kun" Akeno lo mira con intriga ''Nunca eh podido amar desde aquella vez que me quitaron lo que mas quise...pero tu haz vuelto que ese sentimiento regrese a mi" Dice Vegeto viendo a Akeno la cual sonrie y dice ''No eres el unico" los dos se quedarian un rato viendo donde desidirian dormir, pero antes de eso se darian un beso de buenas noches donde Vegeto le diria a Akeno " Buenas noches Akeno...'' Akeno lo mira mientras cierra sus ojos ''Buenas noches Vegeto Kun..."

Hasta aqui la segunda parte amigos espero que sea de su gusto, eh mejorado un poco mi forma de escribir para que no sea tan enredado leer entre otras cosas pero bueeh solo espero que les haya gustado sin mas que decir nos vemos


End file.
